Saving My Children
by Kaya Lyn
Summary: ILeen grew up in the village with Hercules. The rest of the summary is inside: Please Read it On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hey you all this is my first Young Hercules Story, so I hope that it is good.

I have other stories in different accounts: like Sessho's Gal and Lynn Rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Hercules or any of the characters, but I do own ILeen, Kaia, and Caleb

* * *

About My Story

The story is called _Saving My Children_

ILeen – Mother of two and friend of Hercules: eighteen years old

Kaia – ILeen's oldest daughter: takes care of her brother: Six years old

Caleb – ILeen's youngest son: likes to play with his older sister: eleven-months-old

The others you all know about

* * *

ILeen grew up in the village with Hercules. She was attacked when she was twelve. Her attacker got away. She didn't want anything you do with Kaia. She would feed her then put her back down. But when her mother died, she had to raise her. The same person attack her eleven months ago. This timed her childhood friend was there to save her. He was also there when Caleb was born. When she moves to another village, the village gets suspicious and tried to kill her and her children. She sends her daughter into the forest to Cheiron's Academy with her brother. She stands by the widow for four days straight. Hen her friend comes she tell s him to go away thinking it was the same person who tried to kill her children. When she finds out that it was her one and only friend. Will they be able to find her children in time?

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue _

A young woman stood by her bedroom window staring out at the forest. Not more than a few days she sent her six-year-old daughter and eleven-month-old son to Cheiron's Academy. She knew they would be safe there. She heard the door open all she could say was:

"Go away".

The person continued to walk towards her.

"Their not her".

He put his hand on her shoulder and started to turn her around.

"I SAID GO AWA… Hercules".

All he could do was hugging her, she started crying and saying:

"I'm sorry".

He continued to holder, she looked up at him.

"Hercules, I'm sorry, please for give me" she said. "Hercu" she added as she fainted.

"ILeen" Hercules said as he picked her up.

Hercules laid ILeen on the bed and wrapped a blanket around her. He walked out of her home towards the forest. Everyone was waiting for Hercules to get back.

**Forest**

"Lilith" a man said, "do you know why Hercules went into the forest".

"No Iolaus" Lilith said, "I don't".

**With Hercules**

He spotted his friends and walked towards them, still caring ILeen.

"What took you so long" Iolaus said.

"I had to see an old friend" Hercules said as he laid ILeen down.

"Who's that" another man said.

"Jason, Iolaus, Lilith" Hercules said, "This is my friend ILeen".

"Were moving on in the morning" Jason said.

"Ok" Iolaus said as he lies down.

ILeen had no idea what was going on. Hercules sat down beside her and laid her head on his lap.

**With Kaia and Caleb**

"Not much further" Kaia said.

"I want mommy Kai" Caleb said.

"I know, but we have to get to Cheiron's" Kaia said as she sat down besides her little brother.

Both Kaia and Caleb fell asleep, so they could walk some more in the morning.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

Kaya Lynn


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you all here is chapter two; I hope you like it

I have other stories in different accounts: like Sessho's Gal and Lynn Rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Hercules or any of the characters, but I do own ILeen, Kaia, and Caleb

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

The next morning Jason was the first one up. He started a fire so they could get going. ILeen continued to sleep and tried to gain her strength back. Finally after everyone woke up and ate breakfast, they started walking again. Hercules walked beside Lilith caring ILeen.

"Hey Herc" Iolaus said, "How did you meet her".

"She's my childhood friend" Hercules said as she looked down.

ILeen laid there in Hercules arms as she listened to him.

"How did you meet her?" Jason said.

"We meet about a few days after she moved back," Hercules said as he smiled.

"Hi" ILeen said softly.

"Hi" Hercules said, "you filling better".

"A little" ILeen said as she looked around, "where am I".

Hercules looked around and thought about what he was going to say.

Everyone stopped to see whom Hercules was talking to.

"We are on our way to Jason castle's" Hercules said, "then on to Cheiron's, where is Kaia and Caleb",

"I sent them to Cheiron's" ILeen said, "I'm hungry".

Jason looked up at the sky and said,

"I guess we can eat now".

They found a spot so they could eat. Hercules put ILeen down, so he could help. Lilith walked over to ILeen.

"Hi" Lilith said, "Lilith, that's Jason prince of Corinth, and that's Iolaus".

"Hi" ILeen said, "I'm ILeen".

Hercules walked over and sat down by ILeen.

"Hercules" ILeen said, "I need to find my kids".

Hercules didn't know what to say, but he knew that she was right. ILeen knew that Hercules was thinking about something.

"Why did you send them to Cheiron's academy" Lilith said.

"They would be safe there" ILeen said, "Hercules he's back, he's going to take Caleb from me".

"What" Hercules said?

**With Kaia and Caleb**

Look Caleb" Kaia said, "It's the academy we made it".

"Yah yah yah" Caleb said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you all here is chapter two; I hope you like it

I have other stories in different accounts: like Sessho's Gal and Lynn Rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Hercules or any of the characters, but I do own ILeen, Kaia, and Caleb

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Hercules couldn't believe what she was saying. Lilith was watching ILeen and Hercules talk. Then she got up ands went over to help Jason and Iolaus with lunch.

"Hercules" ILeen said, "We have to tell them".

"Your right" Hercules said, "we'll tell them tonight".

Hercules stood up and walked over and got some food. ILeen leaned back against a tree and watched everyone. Hercules walked back over and handed ILeen a bowl of food. ILeen tried to eat, but she kept dropping the food. Hercules helped her eat. ILeen didn't refuse se was hungry and still very weak. When she was done eating, she closed her eyes so she could think about her kids.

"Hey Herc" Lilith said, "What did she mean that he's back?"

"I'll tell you all later" Hercules said.

"Ok" Lilith said.

After everyone was done eating, they started walking towards Jason's castle. ILeen was looking around as Hercules carried her.

"Hercules" ILeen said, "Do you think my kids all right".

"They're probably at Cheiron's already".

"Can I walk" ILeen said, "or at least try".

"Sure" Hercules said as he put her down.

ILeen started to walk, little by little. She made it about a foot then fell backwards into Hercules arms. He picked her back up and continued to walk towards Jason and Iolaus.

"Herc" Iolaus said, "Let's go fishing".

"Sounds fun" Jason said.

"We can have fish for dinner" Lilith said.

They all agreed to have fish or dinner. They looked for the stream that they could hear nearby.

**Wit Kaia and Caleb**

Kaia and Caleb walked up to the academy. Cheiron was outside working, when he spotted Kaia and Caleb.

"Kaia" he said, "Where's your mom at?"

"She told us to come here" Kaia said, "she also said, that we would be safer here".

Cheiron knew why ILeen sent her two children here.

"Come let's get you two something to eat" he said.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you all here is chapter two; I hope you like it: sorry it took me so long to update

I have other stories in different accounts: like Sessho's Gal and Lynn Rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Hercules or any of the characters, but I do own ILeen, Kaia, and Caleb

* * *

_Chapter 4_

By nightfall they found the stream that the heard. Hercules put ILeen down so he could help catch some fish. Lilith looked around for some wood to start a fire.

"Lilith" ILeen said, "Can I help you start the fire".

"Sure" Lilith said.

Hercules watched as ILeen and Lilith started the fire.

"You know" Hercules said, "I've never seen her so happy".

"Why" Iolaus said.

"I'll tell you later" Hercules said as he walked towards the campsite.

ILeen looked up when she heard Hercules walkover to them. He sits down and starts cleaning the fish.

"You know" ILeen said, "It's been a while since I had fish".

As Hercules finished cleaning the fish, Lilith threw them into the fire. They heard Jason and Iolaus walking back to camp.

"Why are you to all wet" Lilith said.

"Water fight" Jason said, "is dinner ready".

"Yes" Lilith said as she handed everyone a plate with a fish on it.

ILeen looked up at the night sky trying to figure if her kids are safe.

"Hey ILeen" Hercules said, "are you alright".

"I'm fine" ILeen said, "I'm just worried that's all".

"About the kids" Hercules said.

"Yes" ILeen said.

As everyone finished their dinner, Hercules moved ILeen closer to the fire. ILeen laid her head on to his lap and closed her eyes. Everyone waited for Hercules to explain.

"Alright here I go" Hercules said, "As you all know ILeen and I are childhood friends. My mother and her mother were best friends growing up. But when her mom got married, she moved to another village.

"When I turned six my father died" ILeen said, "so my mom moved back the village that she was born and raised in. Even in my village I had no friends, so I really didn't care if I moved or not. I just didn't want to leave my fathers grave".

"I had no friends because of who I was" Hercules said, "That was until I met ILeen anyways. I watched the other kids laugh and make fun of her, because she didn't have a father".

"You mean the other children were mean to you" Jason said.

"Yep" ILeen said, "and Hercules, that's not why the other children made fun of me".

"Why did they make fun of you" Iolaus said.

"Because of my attacks" ILeen said.

"Attacks" Lilith said.

"Hey guys lets finish the story" Hercules said, "anyways, one day on of the kids kept pushing her down. So I came over and told them that they need to leave her alone. They told me to go away that I have no business being here. After he left I helped ILeen into my house, since it was the closes. My mom walked into the living room and saw me helping ILeen onto the couch. She asked what happened and I told her. So she ran out of the house over to get her mom".

"Can we skip the rest" ILeen said.

"Sure" Hercules said.

Hercules poked the fire before he continued on with the story.

"Six years later" Hercules said, "me and ILeen were always together. Then there was that terrible day when ILeen was kidnapped for three days".

"I remember that" ILeen said, "He kept coming back"

"Her mom was going crazy" Hercules said, "but nobody in the village cared about what was happening. That was until my mom got so mad at them for not helping finding a twelve year girl. We found her in a small cave about three miles outside of our village. She was beaten and had been attacked. My mom wrapped her up into a small blanket and carried her home. Everyone was glad that she was found, but you could see that nobody cared. About a month later she found out that she was with child. I didn't see ILeen come outside for the longest time. I would go over and sit with her so she wouldn't be lonely".

He reached over and took a drink of water then he continued.

"When the baby was born" Hercules said, "She wanted nothing to with her. Being twelve and all. She gave her a name Kaia Lynn. She would feed her then lay her back down and look out the window. When Kaia was three her mom died, leaving her to raise her daughter on her own. Just before Kaia turned six she was attacked again".

"This time you saved me" ILeen said, "it was the same person who attacked me when I was twelve. I still ended up being pregnant".

"I was there when Caleb was" Hercules said, "Kaia is six and Caleb is eleven-months-old, they both look like their mother. Now you know what she meant when she said that he's back".

Jason stood up and threw some more wood into the fire.

"So that's how you to know each other" Iolaus said.

Everyone settled down so they could go to sleep. ILeen didn't fall asleep right away she kept thinking about her kids and wonder if they made it Cheiron's academy yet.

**With Kaia and Caleb**

Cheiron walked into a small room in the back of the school so they could get some in a bed.

"_I wonder where their mother is and Hercules and the others are_"

"Night Kai" Caleb said.

"Night Cal" Kaia said.

Cheiron watched as the two fell asleep as soon as they hit the pillow.

* * *

Hoped you liked it

Please review

Kaya Lynn


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you all here is chapter five; I hope you like it: sorry it took me so long to update

I am working on a Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

I have other stories in different accounts: like Sessho's Gal and Lynn Rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Hercules or any of the characters, but I do own ILeen, Kaia, and Caleb

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning ILeen was the first one to get up. She looked around and listened to the animals.

"_Mother what have I done. I need your help I need help. I can't do this on my own anymore_".

ILeen looked over and notice that she wasn't the only one awake.

"Morning" ILeen said.

"Morning" Hercules said, "How are you feeling".

"Alright I guess". ILeen said.

ILeen looked up the sky and smiled.

"Hercules" ILeen said, "How much longer until we get to Cheiron's Academy".

"Not much longer" Hercules said, "are first stop is Jason's castle. Then on to Cheiron's".

"Why do we have to stop there?" ILeen said.

"Because Jason needs to see his father" Hercules said, "he will meet up with us at Cheiron's Academy later".

After awhile everyone started waking up. Hercules stood up and started making a small breakfast with the left over fish.

"Jason" ILeen said, "What does your castle look like".

"It's big" Jason said, "it looks over the enter village, my people love having my father as a king".

"What's your father like" ILeen said.

"He is sweetest guy that I know" Jason said, "he helps out anyone in need".

"My father was like that" ILeen said, "but as the years goes on I can hardly remember him".

After everyone was finished eating leftover fish, they stood up and began walking towards the Jason's castle. ILeen walked besides Lilith so they can talk about different things. Hercules kept an eye on his friend no matter where she went. Iolaus walked beside Hercules and Jason was leading everyone. Lilith and ILeen became fast friends.

**With Kaia and Caleb**

The next morning Kaia and Caleb woke up and heading towards the front of the academy.

"Go morning kids" Cheiron said.

"Go morning" Kaia said.

Cheiron lead them to where they could get some thing to eat.

* * *

Sorry it was short

I hope you liked it

Please review

Kaia Lynn


	6. Chapter 6

Hey you all here is chapter six; I hope you like it: sorry it took me so long to update

School is Hard but I am hanging there and trying to update and keep up my school work at the same time.

I am working on a Character Information, so you will know about each of my characters that I made up.

I have other stories in different accounts: like Sessho's Gal and Lynn Rulez

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Hercules or any of the characters, but I do own ILeen, Kaia, and Caleb

* * *

Chapter 6

Lilith and ILeen became fast friends. Hercules could tell when ILeen was thinking about here kids. He would always try and cheer her up saying that they will see them soon.

"Hey ILeen" Lilith said.

"Ya" ILeen said.

"What do your kids look like" Lilith said.

"Kaia reminds me of myself, except she has black hair" ILeen said, "like the guy that attacked me; she has blue eyes like mine and my personality. Caleb reminds me of Hercules; don't ask because I haven't figured it out why he looks like him".

"Me" Hercules said.

"Yes you" ILeen said, "he has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is very smart but he is also shy. I am just glad that they don't have the same problem that I have".

"Your attacks" Hercules said.

"Yes my attacks" ILeen said.

"Hercules lets go and see if there is anything to hunt around here" Iolaus said.

"Sounds alright with me" Hercules said, "Jason you coming".

"Sure" Jason said.

"ILeen and Lilith will you two be alright" Hercules said.

"Yes" Lilith said, "We will be alright".

**Some where in the forest**

A man watched the group as they walked past him.

"_Soon I will have my son. You will give him to me and nobody and I mean nobody will be able to stop me._"

**Back with Hercules and the others**

ILeen felt something wasn't right, she stopped and looked towards the forest where she felt it.

"ILeen what's wrong" Lilith said.

"Go get Hercules" ILeen said.

"Are you sure" Lilith said.

"Yes" ILeen said.

Lilith took off running towards the way the boys went in search of some food. Lilith spotted Hercules standing next to a tree watching a deer. Lilith walked up to him and said,

"Hercules, ILeen said to come and hurry".

"Hercules took off running towards the campsite where he left the two girls. He spotted ILeen staring into the forest.

"ILeen" Hercules said, "What's wrong".

ILeen look at Hercules and Lilith then back into the forest.

"He's out there" ILeen said, "watching me".

Hercules walked up to ILeen and put his hand on her shoulder. ILeen looked at Hercules and tried to smile but she felt a wave of pain shot through her body. She fell backwards but never made it to the ground. Hercules caught her before she hit the ground.

"Lilith go get Jason and Iolaus" Hercules said as he put ILeen's head in his lap.

Lilith went and got Jason and Iolaus.

"ILeen" Hercules said, "open your eyes".

ILeen began to shake. Lilith came back with Jason and Iolaus.

"Hercules" Jason said, "what's wrong".

"Help me" Hercules said.

"What do you need us to do" Jason said.

"I need one of you to hold her legs down" Hercules said, "Lilith can you hold her arms down and some one to get a blanket. ILeen can you hear me".

"What's happening to her" Iolaus said.

"She's having one of her attacks" Hercules said.

"Hercules" ILeen said softly, "help me".

"ILeen just hang in there" Hercules said.

About ten minutes later ILeen stopped shaking and closed her eyes.

"What happened now" Iolaus said.

"She fell asleep" Hercules said as he covered her up.

"_ILeen your safe, I won't let anything happen to you. Neither with the others_" Hercules thought as he watched ILeen sleep.

Jason and Iolaus went back hunting and ten minutes later they can back with food. ILeen slept through the night.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Sorry it took me so long

Please review


	7. SORRY

Hey, this is Kaya Lyn,

I haven't abandoned my stories; I am putting my stories on Hiatus right now. Here are some of the reasons why.

1. I have been working more hours than normal

2. I ran out of ideas for my stories (This is the main reason)

3. I haven't revised any more reviews

Thank you


End file.
